El Suave Susurro de la Muerte
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Bel&Siel / Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba confirmar lo que le mostró su visión del futuro. Necesitaba ver a Rasiel.


»Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Amano Akira.

»Advertencias: Locura. ¿Bipolaridad? Intento de Asesinato.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**El Suave Susurro de la Muerte**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bajó del auto, sin detenerse a agradecerle al chófer por tomarse la molestia de acercarlo a un lugar dónde los coches no eran permitidos. La alta grava, mezclada con el barro de las recientes lluvias, se enterraba en la suela de sus botas, haciéndole el paso más dificultoso de lo que ya era.

Mientras caminaba, repasaba no sólo los hechos que le condujeron a ése recóndito sitio perdido entre las montañas y el bosque. A viajar desde Italia a Alemania, con tal de cumplirle un _favor_ a Shoichi Irie. Aunque más para el pelirrojo era para sí. Todavía resonaban sus palabras en su mente, tan al punto y frívolas.

"_Morirá dentro de poco tiempo. No me meteré en su relación, pero, creo que deberías ir a verlo_"

Quería reír en ése preciso instante, pero no lo hizo, ya que era consciente de cuánto necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba saber sí lo que la premonición del futuro le mostró era verdad; que la persona que lo motivó a ser quien era seguía respirando. Que Rasiel vivía.

Detuvo su andar, estando a sólo pocos metros de subir unas escaleras de piedra caliza, y miró el cielo celeste. La persona que Belphegor creó, el Príncipe Destripador, podría ser sólo una vil mentira. Su asesino interno estaba lastimado ante ése pensamiento. ¿Qué sería de su afamado orgullo sí el que, en cierto modo, fue el co–creador de su yo sediento de sangre, aún correteaba por allí? Se desmoronaría, y eso conllevaría a una cruenta disputa con Xanxus.

Volvió a caminar, sin detenerse a plantearse temas que no le convenían. Estaba desquiciado, pero no como para pensar en su propia muerte no idílica.

El sendero de rocas se tornó denso. A lo lejos divisaba una estancia enorme, de un solo piso y con vitrales transparentes; el interior era oculto por lo que suponía delgadas cortinas blancas. Un pequeño jardín empezó a vislumbrarse a medida que se acercaba a la entrada de la enorme hacienda. Frunció los labios y el ceño, la vista le era absolutamente repulsiva.

Al entrar, se topó con paredes y pisos del mismo color; un azul marino que reflejaba cualquier cosa. Buscó con sus ocultos irises una persona a la que preguntar el paradero de su objetivo. No tardó en divisar un mostrador en el fondo del corredor.

—Esto…

—¿Sí? —La recepcionista, una mujer castaña de veinte años, le encaró con sutileza pero a la vez hostil. El cansancio se notaba en sus jóvenes facciones.

—¿Habitación… 826? —Una curiosa mirada se posó en su principesca persona, que lo incomodó. ¿Por qué lo miraba como si estuviese… loco?

—¿Usted quiere visitar al paciente de la habitación 826?

—Sí…

—¿Al mismo paciente de la habitación 826 que está en coma desde hace un mes?

—Sí…

—¿Al mismo paciente que es subsidiado por una institución de desconocido rubro y no ha recibido visitas en los 8 años que lleva aquí?

—Sí, vengo a ver a ésa persona. —Cerró el extraño interrogatorio con una sonrisa marca Cheshire.

La fémina repasó su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y él completamente seguro de que sus fines no eran para cortejarlo. Tras hacer unos chequeos en la computadora, cuyo constante ritmo de escritura llegó a aturdirlo, y dos llamadas de teléfono, levantó la vista para asentir en un escueto sí, y agregar, con indiferencia.

—Evidentemente eres su pariente, pero no entiendo; ¿Por qué vienes a verlo cuando está en sus últimas?

No le contestó. Pese a la falta de educación de aquella chica, no tenía una respuesta concreta para darle.

Se fue, perdiéndose entre los corredores del interior del hospital.

.

.

.

.

En su mente, siempre se imaginó un reencuentro en el infierno; rodeados de fuego y muros chorreantes de sangre, en el centro habría un estadio para que pelearan por toda la eternidad. Belphegor sería feliz con tan simple realización. Mas no. Su reunión era entre las murallas sólidas de un cuarto inmaculado.

El pitido interminable del estetoscopio calaba su poca paciencia, también el goteo del suero intravenoso. La imagen ni siquiera se acercaba a la definición de deprimente. Inmóvil, con los brazos a los lados mientras la aguja no dejaba de suministrarle el líquido, pálido cual hoja y con un respirador conectado, así yacía su hermano gemelo mayor entre las cuatro vallas de concreto.

No cabían equivocaciones, el quien dormitaba era Siel. Su cabello, igual que en su visión del futuro, era más largo que el suyo; por sólo unos centímetros. El fleco que solían utilizar para cubrir sus ojos estaba desacomodado, revelando un párpado cerrado.

Vomitar. Precisaba vomitar.

El mundo se le cayó encima al príncipe, tanto que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no ceder a la gravedad. ¿Un principio de desmayo? Sí. Toda la situación terminó de colmarlo. Todo lo que soñó y más se le presentaban irónica y cruelmente. La hiperventilación no tardó en asolar sus pulmones, atrajo una mano a su pecho; sintiendo a través del helado toque de su mano, como su caja torácica se contraía en un sube y baja errático.

Lo lindo del asunto, es que el estado comatoso del durmiente le impedía ver el escándalo del menor. El que apreciaría con risas psicóticas de por medio.

—¿P–por qué…? —Murmuró, casi sin habla. — ¿Por qué estás vivo… Rasiel?

Se arrastró hasta la cama, llegando en un tropiezo que facilitó su traslado. Fulminó el rostro que se le asemejaba ridículamente, gruñendo como un perro rabioso.

—Te maté. Te enterré. Te velé. Me reí hasta el cansancio de tu muerte y ahora te apareces como si nada ante el príncipe, ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Enloquecerme? —Le habló, entre jadeos faltos de oxígeno. — No me creo tu estado, siempre fuiste un buen actor; demasiado bueno para éste mundo.

Zarandeó el cuerpo, pesado como ninguna otra cosa que haya cargado Bel.

—Miéntele a todos… a mí no. A mí no, Siel. —Un cuchillo bajó de su manga, y se lo mostró a su familiar. El metal hacía reflejo en el respirador, dándole a su dueño un aire psicótico. — ¡No me mientas! ¡Despierta! ¡Anda, levántate! —Estalló, amenazándolo con el objeto punzocortante.

…

…

Ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Ushishishishi…

Rió en un susurro inaudible.

—Siel… ¿Por qué le haces esto al príncipe? —Le preguntó, hincándose sobre el otro rubio, cuyo pelo enmarañado y descolorido le hacían ver cadavérico. — ¿No te bastó con todo lo que me hiciste? ¿Con lo horrible que hiciste mi infancia? —Por su tono, parecería que lloraría.

La navaja que sacó de su artillería ahora descansaba a un lado de la mano del mayor, rogando ser blandida con intensiones asesinas. El Varia se alejó, secándose con la manga del abrigo un sudor sobre sus cuencas –_se negaba a creer que eran lágrimas impotentes_–.

—No voy a volver, que te quede claro. —Dijo. — Nunca más. A partir de este momento… vuelves a estar solo.

Rasiel no contestó, obviamente.

Antes de irse, se prendió del aspecto de su pariente, hundiéndose en un trance dónde gobernaban sus cavilaciones repletas de muerte. Ahora confusas y tormentosas. Daría lo que fuera para oír la voz del susodicho, aunque sea un gesto, algo. Sintió el impulso de tomar su mano y apretarla, buscando una reacción.

Nada. ¿Por qué el rey jamás le daba un gusto?

"_Usheshe, eres patético, Belphegor_"

Sonrió sardónicamente, era la verdad. El fantasma de su voz madura, reprochándole su inutilidad y faltas era todo lo que le hacía falta para seguir adelante.

Se fue, sin detenerse a mirar atrás; enterrando con ello una parte de su pasado que quería ver definitivamente muerta.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Asd... ésta debe ser una de las cuatro relaciones de hermanos que me gusta en todo el anime .w. En fin, espero que les haya gustado :3 Espero sus reviews con muchas ansias~ Gracias!

**PD**: Rasiel, pese a que 3/4 partes del mundo te odie, yo te amo (L)

Bye bye


End file.
